Hangat
by Nagisa Yoriko
Summary: Mereka terjebak di tengah badai sekembalinya dari misi dan Neji tidak membiarkan Tenten kedinginan. / "Kita tidak punya pilihan lain, kuharap kau tidak keberatan." / Canon-setting.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, tidak ada keuntungan finansial apapun yang didapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Setting:** Naruto Shippuden, tidak lama setelah Neji dan Tenten mendapat misi untuk mengambil senjata dari tempat Iō (setelah episode 184).

* * *

 **Hangat**

~ _sesungguhnya, yang hangat adalah hatimu_ ~

* * *

Pagi tadi _godaime hokage_ Tsunade menunjuk Neji dan Tenten untuk mengantarkan pedang kembar antik _Mononoke Daishō_ milik seorang putri _Kusagakure._ Tsunade beralasan misi ini cocok untuk mereka, perpaduan _jounin_ petarung jarak dekat dan _kunoichi_ spesialis senjata berlevel _chuunin_ dirasa tak perlu menjalankan formasi tiga orang seperti biasa. Lagipula, Tsunade memang sering memberi mereka misi berdua saja belakangan ini.

Neji dan Tenten memang berhasil mengantarkan pedang kembar antik tersebut kepada sang putri, setelah sebelumnya mereka dihadang oleh sekelompok ninja pelarian yang bermaksud mengambil pedang itu untuk kepentingan mereka sendiri. Seharusnya misi level C ini berjalan dengan lancar, namun di tengah perjalanan pulang badai tiba-tiba saja datang tanpa peringatan ketika petang mulai menjelang.

Beruntung, mereka menemukan sebuah gua yang tersembunyi di tengah hutan untuk berlindung sampai badai benar-benar reda. Di luar sana hujan turun dengan derasnya, sesekali terdengar suara petir menggelegar dan bunyi gemerisik pepohonan yang terkena angin kencang. Cuaca benar-benar buruk.

Tenten mengeluarkan gulungannya—bermaksud mengambil sesuatu dari sana untuk menghangatkan tubuh—namun, hanya kecewa yang ia dapatkan karena gulungan tersebut basah terkena air hujan ketika mereka berlari kemari. Gadis itu menghela napas dan membongkar isi tasnya.

"Kurasa ini akan cukup untuk kita berdua, Neji," Tenten mengeluarkan dua roti berisi kacang merah dari sana dan menyodorkannya salah satu kepada si pemuda.

"Terima kasih, tapi nanti saja," Neji menolak dengan halus. Rupanya ia sedang berusaha menyalakan api dengan mengumpulkan kayu-kayu kecil yang berada di dalam gua. Meski sudah sepuluh menit berjalan apinya tidak kunjung menyala juga.

Neji kembali menyimpan korek apinya ke dalam tas putih miliknya. "Tidak berhasil, kayunya terlalu lembab sehingga apinya tidak menyala."

Tenten terlihat sedikit kecewa. Meski ia berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja di depan Neji, sebenarnya gadis itu mulai merasa kedinginan. Sejak pagi tadi, Tenten memang merasa tidak enak badan, namun dirinya tidak ingin sakit menjadi penghalang untuk menerima misi ini.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, gulunganku basah juga. Aku tidak bisa mengambil penghangat lainnya," Tenten berujar sambil melepas sarung tangan hitamnya yang sedikit basah.

Netra lembayung Neji mengarah kepada pintu gua, lalu ia mendongak ke atas—mengaktifkan _byakugan_ -nya untuk melihat seberapa tebal awan hujan di atas sana.

"Awan hujannya masih sangat tebal, kurasa badai tidak akan reda untuk beberapa jam ke depan," ucap Neji setelah menonaktifkan _byakugan_ -nya, "kita tidak bisa pulang ke Konoha malam ini, Tenten."

Gadis itu lalu bersandar di dinding gua, membuka bungkusan roti berisi kacang merah dan memakannya. "Ya sudah. Kita hanya perlu menunggu, 'kan?"

Sementara Neji mengambil _light stick_ hijau yang berpendar dalam gelap dari dalam tas—sebagai penerangan. Petang sudah tiba. Memang tidak cukup terang, namun sedikit membantu daripada mereka berdua sama sekali tidak bisa melihat sekitar. Neji lalu mengambil roti pemberian Tenten tadi dan memakannya juga.

Keduanya hening, tidak ada satu kata pun yang meluncur dari bibir Neji dan Tenten. Entah berapa jam lagi harus bertahan di dalam gua dengan cuaca dingin begini. Tenten membayangkan betapa nyaman dan hangat kasur di apartemen sederhananya.

Neji menyodorkan botol minum miliknya kepada Tenten ketika gadis itu selesai melahap rotinya. "Minumlah."

Pandangan Tenten menatap botol minum yang disodorkan si pemuda, ia ingat minumnya sendiri sudah habis. Tangan kanannya menerima botol minum yang diberikan Neji, lalu meminum isinya tanpa ragu. "Terima kasih, Neji."

"Bukan masalah," Neji mengalihkan pandang, ia tidak bodoh untuk tahu bahwa minum dari botol yang sama berarti ciuman tidak langsung.

Tenten sudah menutup kembali botol minum Neji ketika tiba-tiba bersin, ia pun menyeka hidungnya yang sedikit kemerahan, kemudian menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangan untuk menghalau dingin. Neji kembali melirik gadis spesialis senjata itu. Ada kekhawatiran yang tidak dapat ia sembunyikan.

"Kau kedinginan, Tenten."

"Tak apa, Neji. Aku hanya bersin saja, kok," Tenten berusaha menahan rasa dingin meski tubuhnya seakan sulit diajak kompromi.

Ketika tangan kanan gadis spesialis senjata itu mengembalikan botol minuman Neji, si pemuda menggunakan kesempatan tersebut untuk menyentuh tangan Tenten. Tidak butuh tiga detik bagi Neji untuk tahu rekannya berdusta.

"Tanganmu dingin dan gemetaran. Kau bilang ini hanya bersin saja?" suara Neji entah mengapa bagi Tenten terdengar sedikit meninggi.

Gadis itu menghela napas, dari dulu memang sulit menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Neji. Seolah Neji tahu segalanya. "Sebenarnya, aku sedikit tidak enak badan tadi pagi."

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk menerima misi ini."

"Tidak mungkin aku akan menolaknya, aku ingin melihat pedang kembar _Mononoke Daishō_ dengan mata kepalaku sendiri sejak lama. Lagipula, aku tidak akan mati hanya karena ini, hatsyi—!"

Tenten bersin lagi ketika angin berhembus memasuki pintu gua tempat mereka berteduh. Gadis itu mengatupkan bibirnya, meredam bunyi gigi yang saling bergemeletuk. Pikirannya memberi sugesti untuk tetap bertahan, seorang _kunoichi_ tidak boleh tumbang hanya karena kedinginan.

Neji menatap si gadis, terlihat berpikir dengan dahi yang sedikit mengerut sebelum akhirnya ia mendekati Tenten—duduk di sebelahnya dan memeluk Tenten begitu saja.

Kedua iris kecoklatan Tenten membulat, Neji tiba-tiba memberinya sebuah pelukan. Otaknya seolah membeku, tidak bisa memproses tindakan sang rekan yang seolah terjadi begitu cepat. Neji memang selalu seperti itu jika dipikir-pikir.

"N-Neji—"

Pemuda itu mendekap Tenten lebih erat dari sebelumnya, membuat Tenten dapat mendengar dengan jelas detak jantung Neji sekarang. Entah mengapa terdengar lebih cepat menurut indera pendengaran Tenten, meski ia pun merasa jantungnya sendiri melakukan hal serupa. Mengapa jantung mereka pun seolah terdengar berdetak selaras satu sama lain?

"Kita tidak punya pilihan lain, kuharap kau tidak keberatan," suara bariton itu menyela.

Hangat. Tubuh Neji terasa hangat dan pelukannya begitu nyaman. Bahkan Tenten tidak merasakan lagi giginya yang semula mengeluarkan bunyi gemeletuk. Ia akhirnya pasrah, menyandarkan kepala di dada Neji seolah itu adalah bantal nyaman kedua setelah bantal miliknya sendiri.

Andai Neji tahu jika Tenten semakin menaruh respek padanya setelah banyak hal mereka lewati bersama, tidak terhitung berapa kali Neji peduli dan menolongnya.

Tangan Tenten yang semula canggung, perlahan melingkari punggung si pemuda Hyuuga. Ia tidak menampik rasa nyaman ini. "Maaf ya, lagi-lagi aku merepotkanmu."

"Tidak sama sekali," Neji menjawab singkat, sedikit pun tidak ada nada keberatan yang tersirat dari sana, "apa kau sudah merasa lebih hangat?"

Tenten mengangguk pelan, matanya mulai berat karena pengaruh kondisi tubuhnya yang tidak _fit_ sekarang. "Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Neji membetulkan posisi mereka sehingga pemuda itu kini duduk dengan punggung yang bersandar pada dinding gua, sementara Tenten tetap bersandar di dadanya. Tangannya tidak lepas mendekap sang rekan, seolah ia akan melindungi Tenten selama ia mampu.

Kedua pelupuk mata Tenten perlahan terkatup, tidak dipedulikannya lagi badai yang masih terus terjadi di luar sana. Gadis itu tanpa sadar berharap dalam hati agar badai turun sampai besok pagi.

.

.

 **END.**

* * *

 **Note:** Neji memang selalu _care_ sama Tenten xD, _anyway_ aku berencana bikin NejiTen _smut_ untuk _side story_ Adaptasi setelah lebaran nanti hoho.

Thanks udah mampir, review? :3


End file.
